(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is known such a structure in an image forming apparatus that each predetermined photoreceptor drum and exposure device may be attached to each position in a housing swiftly and precisely.
Further, there is known an image forming apparatus in which a tapered part is formed at an end portion of a shaft, and a mounting hole of a rotation body also is formed to be in a tapered shape. In this image forming apparatus, the mounting hole and the tapered part are mated with each other and a screw is tightened so that an internal circumferential surface of the mounting hole and a circumferential surface of the tapered part are caused to contact each other by pressure, and the shaft and the rotation body are coupled and fixed together.
Furthermore, there is known such a structure that a writing unit that holds an exposure device is supported by a main-unit frame of a main unit of a copying machine, a front plate and a rear plate while facing each other are attached to a frame of the writing unit, and an imaging device is supported by these front plate and rear plate.
Moreover, there is known such a structure that in an image forming apparatus, operation in a mounting direction of a transfer belt unit and fixation of a photoreceptor to a fixed position are interlocked via a gear and an interlocking plate. In this image forming apparatus, the operation at the time of mounting the transfer belt unit causes a fixing force to fix the photoreceptor to the fixed location, so that when the photoreceptor may come off the fixed position, the photoreceptor is pressed and held by the transfer belt unit.